


Fuck You, Erik (You Fucking Prick)

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fix-It, Happy Ending, I would rate it G except for the language, M/M, Post-DOFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Erik is about to Magneto away, Charles gives him a piece of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Erik (You Fucking Prick)

**Author's Note:**

> Author was very angry and wrote an angry fic. Author is feeling better now.

"Goodbye, old friend," Erik said, dramatically, because that's how the fucking drama queen did everything. 

"Fuck off, Erik," Charles said, "You fucking prick. " Because he had _had_ it with this shit. He was fucking _done_. 

Erik levitated off the ground for a moment, the wind fluttering through his cape (a _motherfucking cape_ , for fuck's sake, who in the name of all that is holy decides 'oh I think I will put on half a goddamn dress before I make an ass of myself on national television today, durr durr durr') before he landed on the ground again and took a few steps towards Charles. 

He gave Charles a mildly puzzled look. "What did you say, Charles? I thought I heard..."

"I told you," Charles said, doing his best to keep his temper under control, "to fuck off. And in case my meaning wasn't clear, what I meant by that was get the hell out of my face because I am fucking sick and tired of your megalomaniac, murderous bullshit and I honestly wish you would take a long walk off a short pier."

Everyone from the bunker that Erik had pulled up from under the ground - the president and his entourage - was still frozen. In fact, everyone inside the perimeter of the relocated stadium was frozen except for Hank, Charles, and Erik. Hank was holding Charles up and looking at him with eyes so wide they were nearly perfect circles. 

Erik's face became stony as he processed Charles' words. Charles was tired of Hank holding him up so he used Erik's talent to float his wheelchair over to him. Hank helped put him in that and then he froze Hank, too. Erik pressed his lips even closer together and turned to look for the helmet...the helmet that Charles conveniently made him unable to see.

"Why would you want you to be inside the head of a murderous megalomaniac?" Erik said coolly. Charles could feel the rage churning beneath his stoic exterior. 

"Why are you still here?" Charles asked him bluntly. "I think I've made my opinion on your presence apparent."

"You did," Erik agreed, walking closer. "Right when I was about to leave. Convenient, that." He stepped over the rubble that was between him and Charles so he was directly in front of his wheelchair. "Almost like you still have some things you need to get off your chest."

Charles glared at Erik, as ugly feelings overwhelmed him; feelings he thought he had overcome with Logan's help. With the help of his future self. "You are a fucking monster," he choked and to his horror he realized that his voice came out as a sob. "You told me you didn't shoot the president, as if I can even take your word for that, and then you tried to kill my fucking sister? you belong in the ground--"

"I did that for us," Erik said quietly, though rage burned in him, as always. "For all mutants."

Charles felt a new wave of anger. "Which is it then? For 'us', or for all mutants?"

There was a spike of surprise from Erik at those words and Charles realized what he'd said. "Fuck you!" he screamed, barely even words, and used his arms to launch himself out of his wheelchair at Erik. They both tumbled back, Erik trying to both catch Charles and break his fall simultaneously. He landed strangely on his right wrist and there was a sickening crunch sound. 

Charles pushed himself up on his arms, looking at Erik under him in alarm. His lower body and legs were splayed over Erik but there wasn't a lot he could do about that. 

Erik was noticeably paler. "Say what you have to say, Charles," he gritted out. 

Charles looked at Erik, breathing heavily. He really, _really_ wanted to punch Erik again, despite his injury, but he suspected that punch would have about as much force as a wet kitten since he would have to put all his weight on his other arm to accomplish it. But he was far from helpless. "I could kill you with my mind," he whispered, trembling with anger.

"You could. And I couldn't stop you." Erik moved his left hand to push some hair out of Charles' eyes. 

Charles was unprepared for the tenderness of the gesture and it angered him. Wet kitten or not, he swung a punch at Erik that missed its target and hit him weakly in the shoulder. Off balance, Charles collapsed onto Erik's chest. Then he froze. 

Charles just breathed. He couldn't move; he didn't want to move. He was in front of the white house after the scene of what was probably the biggest terrorist attack in the history of the United States, lying on top of the man who was the most wanted criminal in the world, who also happened to be Charles' best friend, or ex-best friend, or nemesis...or all of the above. He wasn't really sure. Suspended in doubt and anxiety, Charles didn't move or speak and neither did Erik for a minute or so. 

When Erik did move, it was to bring his uninjured hand around Charles to stroke him on the back. Charles tensed and couldn't decide who he hated more in that moment, himself of Erik, as hot tears began to course out of his eyes and he sobbed in a way he hadn't since he'd first been paralyzed, since Erik had first left him. 

"I hate you," Charles finally whispered into the man's chest. He felt the tiniest sound of mirth from Erik.

"You don't. I'm sorry you don't. This would all be easier on you if you did."

Charles hated that Erik knew that. _Charles_ was supposed to be the telepath, damn it. 

At least Charles knew how Erik felt about him. "You don't hate me either," he whispered, a reminder. 

Erik abruptly flipped them so Charles landed on his back with a thump and Erik was up on one arm over Charles, favoring his wounded right wrist. "No," he agreed softly, not even winded by the effort. "I don't hate you, Charles. And I don't want to hate you. That's what makes you and I different." He bent down and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Charles' mouth. 

"What makes you and I different is that I don't want to kill to achieve my goals," Charles couldn't help but say when Erik pulled back from the kiss.

Erik pulled back and frowned slightly. "I don't _want_ to either, Charles." He hesitated and Charles could feel something conciliatory in him. It was not a feeling Charles had known was part of Erik's emotional vocabulary. "Charles. I--I'm sorry. About Raven. Going after her was a mistake."

"Oh, you think?" Charles said sarcastically, but there wasn't a lot of heat in it. 

Surprisingly, Erik cracked the barest of smiles before he leaned down and kissed Charles again, and, well. It wasn't like Charles was in much of a condition to refuse. The kiss was less chaste than the first one and both men were breathing harder when the kiss broke a minute later. 

"I want to come to the mansion," Erik said in a hot whisper, the words clinging to Charles' sticky neck. "To visit you."

Charles swallowed and tried to find the thread of his anger at Erik, which had slipped away from him at some point during all the kissing. "If you don't kill anyone."

"Anyone?"

Charles choked an incredulous laugh. "Yes, anyone. Do you think you can refrain from attempted murder with the right motivation?"

Erik cracked a big smile, a rare expression on him. "I won't kill any mutants," he said. "But I can't make any promises about humans."

"Well, then I can't make any promises about whether or not I'll let you in."

The big grin faded, but a small smile remained on Erik's face. "It sounds like we have reached an accord," he said softly, leaning down to claim one more kiss. 

Erik stood up, obviously favoring his right wrist, and then reached down to scoop Charles up and put him gently back in his wheelchair, all with just his left arm.

"Do you want me to have Hank look at that?" Charles said, nodding to Erik's wrist. 

Erik looked at his injured wrist. "No," he said after a moment. "I have a place I can go. But thank you."

Charles just nodded and let his eyes slide away.

There was an awkward pause. "Well," Erik said after a moment. "I should probably be going."

"When?" Charles asked his eyes intent. Erik didn't need to ask for clarification. 

"Soon." Erik hesitated. "Maybe two days from now, but if so I'll probably have a cast."

"We can work around it," Charles said before he realized how presumptuous that sounded. He flushed scarlet and Erik smirked. 

Erik began levitating into the air. "Goodbye...old friend."

Charles unfroze Hank. "Goodbye, Erik." _See you soon,_ he added mentally.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Fuck You Erik (You Fucking Prick)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530215) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob)




End file.
